ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Moonglow
Description Moonglow is the city dedicated to the virtue of Honesty, and therefore the meeting point for many of the Mages of Britannia. Situated on the southern part of Verity Isle, Moonglow has also grown into the north of the island. The biggest sight of Moonglow is of course the nearby Lycaeum, the fortress of Truth, which had almost become a part of the city by now. Another sight is the huge Orrery, which shows the Britannian Solar System and the current positions of its planets and moons relative to the sun. Despite its island location, Moonglow is a lively city, with many travelers making station in it. It is, after Britain, maybe the second most important city in all of Britannia. The city's economy is varied and rich, presenting an adventurer with everything needed. Beside the obvious magic shops, a clothier is found in the city, as well as a healer, trainers for fighting and magic and several farms. The city's local tavern is the Friendly Knave. A Moongate near the south of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City Moonglow was once the city of Moon, before the corrupt mages were chased out of town, and the city renamed. After the establishment of the virtues, Moonglow became the city of Honesty. In Ultima IV, Moonglow was the same size as all of the other cities. Moonglow also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, still surrounded by walls. Like all of the cities, Moonglow was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the time of the tyranny, Moonglow grew fast, razing the city walls in the process. By the time of Ultima VI, the city had already grown up to the Lycaeum, at the price of bad roads. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, the city had expanded further, essentially making the Lycaeum part of the city (as said by Mariah), and adding the great Orrery. It was also one of the places least corrupted by the Fellowship. Moonglow was still in the same place in Ultima IX, but it was smaller and filled with magical nick-nacks. The architecture had also undergone radical changes. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V Ultima V: Lazarus * Johan: paper miller (Lazarus NPC) * Landar: clothier of The Mage's Robes (Lazarus NPC) * Shalira: mage trainer (Lazarus NPC) * Siona: woodcutter (Lazarus NPC) * Terrisa: guard captain (Lazarus NPC) Ultima VI * Aganar: mayor of Moonglow * Beyvin: dead runekeeper * Dargoth: healer * Derydlus: scholar * Ephemerides: mage/scientist * Manrel: alchemist * Penumbra: mage * Rob Frasier: tavernkeeper * Xiao: mage Ultima VII * Addom: traveler * Balayna: Fellowship treasure keeper * Brion: orrery keeper * Carlyn: weaver * Chad: trainer * Cubolt: farmer * Effrem: inhabitant * Elad: healer * Morz: farmer * Penumbra: mage * Phearcy: tavernkeeper * Rankin: Fellowship branch leader * Tolemak: farmer Ultima IX * Batista: sorceress * Duncan: warrior * Joshua: mage * Leeland: child * Mariah: Companion of the Avatar * Marna: mage * Oracle of Moonglow: an oracle * Phillipa: store owner * Randolas: daemon * Tydus: mage Services Ultima IV * The Healer * The Honest Inn * Magical Herbs * The Sage Deli Ultima V * The Alchemist * The Honest Meal Things to see * Orrery * The Lycaeum Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima IV on NES Category:Ultima VII on SNES